A Cry for Help
by WildFang23
Summary: So this is most likely going to be a two-shot. "blank" writes down sad stuff in "blank's" journal. About how badly "blank" wants "blank's" life two change for the better. Your job is to figure out who "blank" is. I will explain more in the "story" for you. Read slowly and look for hints. It is suppose to be short to ok, Good Luck and Have Fun This is also a contest.
1. Chapter 1 Day 1

**I have a challenge for you. Guess who wrote this down in there journal. If you get it right you can have your oc in a new unrelated one-shot story. It is a Dynamis X your oc's cool huh. I'm making it hard, but Don't worry if you do get it right I will have a contest later. Yes it is meant to be short. I will ONLY except answers through pm, if you are a guess I will let you answer in the reviews.** **Have fun guessing who it is. I will give you one big-ish hint in it. GO**

* * *

 **WARNING: IT MAY BE SAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Dear, Journal

I don't feel loved. I don't feel like I belong here. I want to escape from this mess I caused. I want to be free. I want to be free from this pain in my heart. I want to be any were but here. I wish I could help the people I hurt. I wish, no, I want to actually stop this darkness inside but I can't.

I want to stop this beast inside, oh wait, it is me. I want fit in, but I know it will never happen. I hope I can soon gain the trust with Kenta's Best Friend. (That's the only hint you guys are going to get. Sorry if it sucked.)

One day I hope I can fine a new path. One for a better life. "Will I ever get a second chance for a new beginning?," I constantly ask myself. I know what I have done wrong. I hope I can fix all the sins I made.

That is my wish of a life time.

\- Anonymous

* * *

 **So please review. PM me if you think you now who it is. This will most likely be a two-shot. One more thing don't worry about me I am 100% okay so don't worry. And this is now a official contest.**

 **\- Peace Out Beyblade Fans and Friends.**


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2

**Hello I'm back with this so called "story". THIS IS AN OFFICAL CONTEST. So here is some info for you.**

 **So I have decided to make another "Chapter" Because so many people were getting it Wrong. ONE person out of Seven got it right. And I do know why I messed up on the Kenta clue BUT I DID CHANGE IT. And GeekySushi I know.**

 **Also, I have added some lyrics from 'Would it Matter at all' By Skillet. I DO NOT OWN IT Skillet DOES. And the Lyrics are not in the right order sorry about that. Anyway, I just think the song represents him so well yes it is a him.**

 ** _Lyrics_ "story"**

 **So here it is.**

 **P.S. I did most of it at school. And I had to find the lyrics so that is what took so long.**

 **I DO NOT OWN MFB OR THE SONG AT ALL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

 **:D**

* * *

Dear, Diary

Day Two

I wish I can control my bey. But.

 _I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone, Someone that I like better..._

All I really want to do is beat him, but I have to be stronger than ever.

I hope one day I can be the strongest blader ever. Then I might be strong enough to beat him. One day. I know he wants to fight me to. That is my goal and I will never forget it.

 _I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever..._

I know I have fought him before. Every time we fight he gets stronger. Then it gets harder for me to win the battle. I will Not Lose to him!

 _if I wasn't hard and hollow Then maybe you would miss me_

I know he wanted me to help him.

 _All of the chances that have pasted me by would it matter if I gave it one more try_

When he and his friends were battling there worst enemy.

 _if I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care_

When I was defeated by that very same blader apparently some of them did care.

 _What if I just pulled my self together Would it matter at all?_

Yes, to two or three of them it would matter if I did. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most But is it to late?

 _Can you help me forget, don't wanna feel like this forever_

* * *

 **I did it I did it I did it! oh is it already over sorry I was just really happy that I finished this "chapter". So I hope you liked it.**

 **I did mention that this is now a contest. The contest is for WildFang's Karaoke Party Gone Wrong. This contest is also for who will be making a surprise entrance at the party. There will only be Five Winners in total.**

 **HERE ARE THE WINNERS SO FAR!**

 **1\. Aliocornia**

 **2.** **Little A Granger**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **If you get the right answer I will put your name there. So you have to be fast the first three who get it right will win. However if any of the winners don't want to be in it you don't have to. I will simpliy move on to the next person who got it right first. There will be I think maybe 2 or 3 more chapters before I mention any of the winners in that story. So I Hope that's fair for you.**

 **One last thing I'm going to make a contest later I don't know when may be once I'm done with WildFang's Karaoke Party Gone Wrong. That Contest will be for the Dynamis X your OC's One-Shots so Yeah sorry about that don't kill me please. :)**

 **~ WildFang Out!**


	3. Author Note MUST READ!

Hello I'm back and I want you to know that the person is a he. Some people changed the minds and got it wrong, but what they thought it was before they changed minds was right. And I found out that it was because of the Kenta line so _**forget the Kenta line was there**_ for me please. I will post one chapter for WildFang's karaoke party gone wrong. But it will be a **filler** chapter so sorry. I am only doing that because A Cry for Help is a contest for WildFang's karaoke party gone wrong. I hope you understand.

But guess what because it's summer vacation for me I will try to update more. I have decided that I will only update during summer vacation, so it can be easer for me to update. I don't really know what else to say so I guess I will leave it here.

WildFang Out Peace!


End file.
